


Avant Que Je Parte (Before I Leave)

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-14
Updated: 2006-03-14
Packaged: 2018-08-16 06:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8090407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Hayes makes a confession to Reed. (05/20/2004)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: This takes place before the episode 3.23 "Countdown" and the next part will be out AFTER we all see it.  
  
Beta: Caroline (thank you!!)  


* * *

Hayes stood staring at the door for a few minutes before gathering up the courage to ring the chime. He thought about turning and leaving, and in fact he was already moving away when the door opened.

"Hello Lieutenant." He paused for a moment before continuing. "Do you have a minute? I wanted to talk to you about something before I leave to rescue Ensign Soto."

"Sure, come in." Malcolm stepped aside and led the Major to his desk. "Have a seat," he offered.

"Sir, I think you should sit. I have something to tell you and I don't think your legs will hold you." What Hayes almost said was more like, "your gorgeous legs," but he was able to catch himself in time.

Hayes walked around the small area before going back to Malcolm. He took a deep breath and started. "Sir, for sometime now I have had feelings for you. I never hated you. In fact, I wanted to be friends and even more when were fighting." He paced around the room again, not letting Malcolm speak. "I could die on this mission and you would never know just how much I love you," he looked at him, "or how much I want to be with you. I don't expect you toâ€”"

Hayes was cut off by a deep, passionate kiss, delivered to him by way of the very sexy English male. Malcolm pulled away finally and looked into his eyes.

"I want to continue this when you get back. I want to make love with you, and begin our new lives together after all this is over." Hayes smiled at him and nodded. "I'll have something and someone very special to come home to." He kissed Malcolm deeply and left for his mission.


End file.
